Into The Darkness of Hell
by ForeverRobnkris
Summary: Think back, think very hard , What was my love for you, why him, When I loved you since we were kids. You choose him over me, where does that leave me, Every night I see him and you together... What about me, am I a second hand love,... What is it
1. Chapter 1

Into The Shot of Darkness

By Twilight's Arch

Began Thursday May 20,2010

Summary : Think back, think very hard , What was my love for you, why him, When I loved you since we were kids. You choose him over me, where does that leave me, Every night I see him and you together... What about me, am I a second hand love,... What is it about him that you love , what about me.... If I can't have you Neither will he.....

**Think back, think very hard , What was my love for you, why him, Why I loved you since we were kids. You choose him over me, where does that leave me, Every night I see him and you together... What about me, am I a second hand site love,... What is it about him that you love , what about me.... If I can't have you Neither will he .**

**She just stood there as he phased.**

**"Jake don't..Please" she begged.  
**

I attacked my only love , my best friend, i shifted and attacked her.... as she screamed, I ravished her face leaving her scared as she bled, her blood the taste... running thru my mouth. I heard my friends calling me, I ran , i ran away from my best Friends... I was now a killer.....

"Sam, I found him... wait.....OH GOD! "

" D...Did he do this?... "

All she ever did was nod as she cried,

Her breathing was shallow, I heard her gasping, my best friend a killer ...

why would he do this...

"PAUL!" Sam Called out

"Over here!" Paul called out

"She needs him, we have no choice Sam"


	2. Chapter 2

Into the Darkness of Hell

Calling The Family

Sam carried her to the home of the cold ones, her pulse was weakening,

her eyes were opening and closing,

we heard the doors open from the home, there stood a pixie Angel with the most beautiful gold hues as she stared.

"SHE"S HERE!" the pixie yelled out.

The Four males also the cold ones along with their mother hen aside of them

"Welcome home" Sam greeted.

One was a Physcian, the other three were his sired chyldren. The mother hen appeared with a Dark Cloak.

"Edward," Called out the mother hen as she handed him the cloak.

"Sam!, He's gone, he crossed the borders far from here" Seth said.

"B..Bella" Edward gasped.

Sam took a long breath as he saw Edward actions .

" Do what you have to do, I am not Efriam's heir , but I do give you permisson," sam said.

" Thank you" Edward said as he turned and made his way over to his family as they now walked into the house.

Edward looked back.

"You are welcome to come in or wait," The honree father spoke.

"You can let that cute Pixie inform us with her powers of hers, she must be very special to someone close to you " Sam smiled.

The father smiled,

" She definitely is,"  
If only the pixie was human she'd be blushing by now ,

" Thank you " Smiled the Pixie as she walked over to a cold one as he held her into his embrace.

" We mean no harm to her or to your family. just save Bella

"We will get the one who did this"

" I know who did this Sam Uley, once she is turned he will be sorry for hurting her" Emmett.

"Please let us deal with it," Sam begged.

" Fine, But if he even comes close to her , He's dead" Emmett finished.

With that moment , the family entered the house as they rushed into the sire's office there he pulled out the gurney he had hidden , there edward laid Bella down as she winced .

"E..Ed...Edward" She whispered.

That moment Bella fell unconscious as her heart beat slowed.

"Edward now....." his sire demanded.


	3. Chapter 3

Into the Darkness of Hell

Part Three

The Change

Edwards P.O.V

I gently laid her down onto my bed , as I washed her face with a warm cloth, the blood was calling me I knew what I had to do,

I was wondering why Jacob did this to Isabella,what mistake did he do this for, He loved her, I loved her,...

I put two and two together as I looked at Isabella as I sighed,

"He was going to kill you cause of me, " I whispered into her ear

Isabella coughed as she opened her eyes as she blinked twice for the answer,

"Please Ed...ward" she whispered.

I moved my lips to her neck as I kissed her , as I bit her, I moved away to see her cringe as she closed her eyes.

I wondered what would happen, I wondered how long the affect it would take for her to change.

I wondered what I had to do...

I moved away as I stood beside her, letting her rest, letting her body die on it's own, my father now entered the room along with Alive, there I saw My pint sizie pixie of a sister bringing in a beautiful gown, that was designed in a white sequenced with pearls as she hummed and smiled it was like if she was hiding something , someone from me, I knew what she was capable to see the future. but what was she hiding

" How is she? " Alice asked

"she's still the same" Edward answered.

Three days Later:

Bella's Pov:

Fire, It felt like fire rupturing inside my body,I wanted to scream out,hoping that this pain will pass, it lasted for a day, What was going on, why did Jacob try to kill me, my memories were fading from my mind, images running thru and disappearing, Some remained in thought,my love for Edward became stronger,His love became stronger, Why was I feeling this way. he left me, I was alone when he left, why do I get the feeling he finally made me what I was destined to be,

I was destined to be with him, I was chosen to be with him in his arms, his life.

" How is she ?"

"she's still the same" Edward answered.

I can hear them moving around me, I can hear them clearly. that was Alice.

I heard Alice humming, was she hiding something from Edward, Was she going to tell him anything?"

"WOAH! Thats a home run!" I Emmett yelled.

"Damn, I can hear Emmett" I thought.

I felt my eyes as I now slowly opened them up. there I gasped seeing things coming to life before my eyes .


End file.
